


you were a dream last night

by artsycat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren realizes her feelings towards Mikasa, F/M, Fem Eren - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Male Mikasa, NSFW, and how they look like slugs a bit, genderbent!eremika, talks about penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsycat/pseuds/artsycat
Summary: He is so, very gentle; but with a tongue so, very wicked. //Genderbent eremika.





	you were a dream last night

It starts like most of these things usually do; in the middle of the night. However, unlike most things, it starts off with the gossip of Hannah, finally having slept with Franz, and her going in great detail about the ordeal.

“And what else?” Mina Carolina tries to cajole out of her, her blush rising from her neck to her face. “Did it… hurt?”

Hannah shakes her head shyly, her own blush overtaking her as she places her hands on her face, as though it might stop the redness from engulfing her. “No… well, yes. It did, but only a little bit! Afterwards it was… it was so nice and perfect and,” Here she sighs, as if reliving the memory, which Eren undoubtedly expects that she is.

“What did it look like?” Sasha asks from her side. “I’ve heard that it looks like a slug.”

“Eh?!” Hannah exclaims, mortified by the suggestion. “No! No, it did – it did not look like a slug. It looked – well, it looked,” And here Hannah looks side to side, searching for the words to come to her. Suddenly, her shoulders slump into defeat. “I… I guess it kinda looked like a slug. But it was a pretty one.”

“A pretty slug?” Ymir cuts in, dryly. “Ugh, you know what, I don’t even want to know. I’ve had enough of this.” She turns onto her side, flipping over the covers onto her. “You guys should sleep too, unless you still want to hear Hannah talk about Franz’s slug – excuse me, pretty slug. We have an early day tomorrow.”

And the talk ends there, more out of mortification and embarrassment than anything else. Although it ends, Eren can’t help but keep thinking about it. She hasn’t seen one, per say, but it doesn’t mean that she isn’t curious. She recalls Hannah’s words in her mind; soft, velvety, hard, and full of life. Eren can’t quite imagine that to be so. Genitals are just… genitals. Eren knows of her own, and she isn’t blind to others. But that’s mostly because sometimes the girls would… touch themselves in the middle of the night when they would think no one was awake. But male genitals…

She’s on the cusp of sleep when she hears the rustling of blankets and a soft whisper.

“Sasha are you awake?” It’s Mina’s voice, Eren notices.

Another rustle and Eren hears Sasha whisper quietly back. “I’m awake, yeah?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Why not?”

“Because of… well, you know.”

“…Oh, that. Why is it bothering you?”

“I don’t know, I just,” Mina sighs in exasperation. “It’s making me feel weird.”

“Do you need me to put cotton in my ears?” Sasha asks hesitantly.

“What? No!” Mina almost shouts, but coughs afterwards. “I’m not feeling that weird. Just… I just want to talk about it a little more.”

“Okay, what do you wanna say?”

“Well,” And Eren can practically hear Mina blushing furiously. “I don’t know… which one of the boys do you think has a nice… penis?” Mina says the word so quickly that Eren would have lost it had she not been listening so intensely.

“Hmm… hard to say. Maybe Reiner? He’s very muscular. Or Betholdt? He’s tall, and well, apparently tall guys have… longer ones.”

“I agree, and you know that’s true actually. I’ve also heard that men with big hands have larger ones as well.”

“Well, who do you think has a nice one?”

“Um… maybe Mikasa?”

Eren almost chokes.

“… Or Marco. Who knows, not like I’d ever see either of theirs.” Mina says, almost sulkily.

And the conversation is distant in Eren’s ears. Of course, Eren isn’t blind to the attraction that Mikasa pulls to him. She’s heard enough about the girls in the dorms talking about him when they would think Eren wasn’t looking. They would talk about his face first, stating his exotic features that, for some reason, made Eren sick to hear. The first time she heard one of the girls’ comment on that, Eren almost yelled at her. As it was, she glared at her and shut the door extremely loud behind her. Everyone got the memo ever since then.

And then they would talk about his hair; saying how they had never seen that exact shade of black before, or how silky it seemed, and how it gleamed in the sunlight. She heard the crude remark from Hitch Dreyse, how Mikasa’s hair made her want to run her fingers through it as he rode her, just to see if it was as soft and silky as it looked. The implication almost made Eren throw up.

Of course, they would talk about his body as well. In the afternoon heat, during training, when jackets had been discarded to the side and sleeves were rolled up, it was impossible not to notice the fine lines of Mikasa’s muscles. His white, button-up shirt sticking to his skin, showing a set of abdominal muscles through it. Eren would notice, of course, but only because everyone else noticed. It didn’t help that Mikasa would never once remove his scarf, causing him to perspire even more, letting the sweat run from his skin almost sensually.

It’s… the first time she’s ever thought about Mikasa like that. Hell, it’s the first time Eren has allowed herself the indulgence of thinking about anyone like that. Of course, she notices attractiveness; it’s not as is she’s blind. But it’s just that… she’s never had the time to think about anyone like that. Always too consumed with thoughts of fighting and survival.

She recalls Hannah, before she bravely stated that tonight was the night she would sleep with Franz. When asked why, she blushed and stammered, saying that who knew if they were to die tomorrow? That she wanted to experience this, just in case anything happened to her or him. The speech had inspired some of the other girls, but Eren was not one of them at the time. She thought it silly that Hannah would want to waste her time doing something as frivolous as that. It didn’t make snese when she could be training instead. But to each their own, Eren had thought.

I am such a hypocrite, Eren thinks, screwing her eyes shut to make the mental picture of Mikasa shirtless vanish from her head.

Because, if Eren were telling the truth… then deep down, she also wants to experience the thing that Hannah did. She wants to be held by strong arms and have someone touch her in the most intimate way that she can think of. And now, those strong arms have a face. Midnight hair and inky black eyes; it’s Mikasa’s face that stares down at her, holding her thigh up in the air as his fingers work through her, thrusting in and out.

The last thing Eren sees before she succumbs to sleep, is the image of Mikasa zipping down his pants, pulling them down and revealing himself to her; bare and naked.

Come next day, and Eren cannot look at Mikasa. She avoids him during breakfast, throughout training, and even during cleaning duty. No doubt that he’s puzzled by this, but Eren can’t find it in her to look at him and not have last night’s thoughts written out on her face. Even Armin notices, and during dinner, asks her about it.

“Eren, are you mad at Mikasa?” He asks, taking a sip of his soup.

“What? No, what gave you that idea?” She says, vehemently.

“Well, mostly because you haven’t talked to him at all today.”

“I haven’t talked to anyone today.”

“Not true, you’re talking to me.”

“Armin!” Eren snaps, throwing her spoon down in her bowl out of frustration. She takes a breath and picks it up again. “I’m not in the mood today.”

He shrugs. “Alright, but just to let you know, Mikasa’s really upset. He thinks he’s done something wrong. You’re never this quiet you know.”

And Eren scoffs, turning her head to the side, thinking through the chatter and sounds of people eating in the dining hall. She’s about to turn to Armin, say that she’s sorry for snapping, until she sees someone’s crotch. To put it more accurately, she sees Mikasa’s crotch. She can’t pull her eyes away from it as it comes closer and closer to her, and if Eren can focus a little bit more, she can see the faint outline of his –

“Eren, are you okay?” Mikasa’s voice cuts in, laced with concern.

And she yelps, jumping in her seat and accidentally having her the top of her head hit Mikasa’s chin. “Ow,” She says, rubbing the top of her head just as Mikasa does with the underside of his chin.

“Eren – “Mikasa begins, setting aside his tray and moving his hand to her head in order to soothe her pain, but Eren slaps it away. The hurt on Mikasa’s face is enough to make her stomach churn with guilt.

“What’s wrong with you?” She says out loud, not sure if she’s speaking to herself or him. She stands up quickly from her seat, and walking away from the table, feeling the gazes of both Mikasa and Armin’s lingering on her back as she vanishes from their sight.

She walks outside, not caring if anyone were to see her and punish her. She sits on the stairs to of the entrance, her face in her hands as the moon shines her surrounding blue.

It’s quiet enough that Eren is able to think properly. She knows that she’s been an absolute bitch to Mikasa. Not just today, but almost every day. She doesn’t even know why she acts the way she does in regards to him. Perhaps it’s jealousy. Eren will fully admit that Mikasa’s natural over-powering strength has always been a place of envy for her. What Mikasa can do in a single movement, it takes Eren hours upon hours to try and do recreate it.

And it doesn’t help that she’s finding herself _attracted_ to him. It’s all Mina and Sasha’s fault, what with their talk of the boys’ penises and whatnot. If not for their conversation, Eren wouldn’t be in this situation. Her life would be going on normally without having the intense desire of wondering what Mikasa would look like naked.

She sighs, the cold of the night making her wrap her arms around herself. She stays there, silent and quiet, until she hears footsteps approaching.

At first, she thinks it’s Shadis, or one of the other soldiers coming out to scold her. But suddenly, a blanket is thrown over her from behind, and she knows without having to look that it’s Mikasa.

“You shouldn’t be out here,” He says, taking a seat next to her. “You could get into trouble.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Eren says. It’s still between them two. As though time has stopped and there’s nothing but the beating of their hearts and the moon shining down at them. She sits up straight, an apology ready on her lips and then –

“I’m sorry,” She hears Mikasa say, his head looking down at the ground. “I… I don’t know what I did, but if you tell me, I’ll try not to do it ever again.”

And here Eren sighs, more out of frustration than anything else. “You didn’t do anything wrong Mikasa. I was just being a bitch to you for no reason.”

Eren sees Mikasa visibly cringe at the word she uses to describe herself. “It’s true,” She continues. “I was being a bitch and I don’t have any explanation for it. I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong.” She pulls his hand into her lap, stroking the smooth skin in apology. These hands that have become a source of comfort to her over the years. Hands that have helped Eren through her worse. She thinks about Mikasa and suddenly, Eren realizes. She cannot ever live without him. This boy, this strange, quiet boy who still keeps the scarf she gave to him so long ago, who’s eyes search for her out of a sea of everyone else. This boy for whom she would die for. Whom she would protect, forever.

She starts first, resting her head onto his shoulder, taking in his scent as she does so. He nestles his head onto hers afterwards, his hand thrown over her shoulder, squeezing her to him even closer. They are both so close, the closest they have ever held each other. Her head moves from the crook of his shoulder to his chest, cheek sliding against the fabric of his shirt. She looks up at him, and if she tries hard enough, she can count each individual, long eyelash of his. Her gaze turns to his nose; she’s always had a sort of fascination with it. When they were both still young, Eren would take her finger up to his nose, pressing it softly as if it was a button, and Mikasa would smile when she’d say, ‘There, I turned you off Mikasa.’ She chuckles silently at the memory, and enacting the situation, she brings her finger up to his face, pressing softly at the tip of his nose. He scrunches up his eyebrows slightly at her, but as if remembering the memory, he smiles and brings the hand that Eren held in her lap to his face, fingers placing themselves on top of her own.

“I turned you off, Mikasa.” She whispers.

“Yeah,” He says, so close that she can feel his breath on her face. “You did.”

Her fingers start to move, from his nose to his cheek and then into his hair, and oh, Eren realizes. His hair really is satiny and soft, just like everyone expected it to be. It’s a shame that it’s so short. Had the strands been longer, Eren has no doubt that they would slip through her fingers like silk.

She sits up, abandoning the blanket, and the air has turned heavier in the past few moments. Mikasa, as though realizing the situation himself, sits up straight too, eyes wide with curiosity, and – Eren notices – hope.

She moves; slowly. She closes her eyes and tip her face, copying it the way her parents did. Her hand still in his hair, pulls at the fine strands, pulling him towards her, and abandoning all sense and fear, she leans in and she kisses him.

It leaves her wanting; the kiss. Her lips on his bring a fire to her stomach, one that Eren has never known. It makes her – gentle, dizzy. Makes her feel – loved. Mikasa lips are soft and sweet on hers and suddenly, Eren knows.

Mikasa is the only person that has ever made Eren like this. Teasing out emotions she never knew she had. Protection, jealousy, happiness… she has only ever wanted with him. He is the only one she has ever wanted to touch like this; the only one she wants to touch her.

She kisses him harder, to tell him this. Kisses him to let her know that she’s sorry, that she never wants him gone from her life. Mostly, she kisses him to let him feel the love she has for him. The love she wants him to know, and the one for him to keep in the pocket of his heart.

She knows what she has to do know; with him, it has never been more clear.

She pulls away slightly, and he looks at her with cheeks tinted pink and a gaze in his eyes that says to never have this end. She looks at him, and if she could, Eren would take him right here, right now. As it stands, however, she says, “We need to go somewhere else.”

And as if snapped backed to reality, Mikasa looks around. “Follow me,” He says, taking ahold of her hand. “I know a place.”

They walk to the back of the compound, to where the horses were usually kept. He ushers her into the shed, closing it slowly behind her. As he does so, Eren spreads out the blanket he gave to her onto the ground, hands pressing onto the creases, pushing them out. She lays down onto it, in a hopefully seductive manner; legs spread out and sitting up slightly for her chest to be on display. He turns to her as he locks the inside with a plank of wood, watching her with something akin to bewilderment; as if he’s in a dream.

He moves to her slowly, sinking down onto his knees as he approaches her. Their lips meet each other once again, but it’s different this time. The inside is burning, and Eren feels herself growing hot and aching for something. Their mouths part open, and Mikasa licks her lips in a downwards swipe, eventually entering it into her mouth. Their tongues stroke the other, just as their hands stroke their bodies. Eren feels the strong muscle of Mikasa’s arms, caressing them through the shirt that Eren wants gone.

His scarf still hangs snug around his neck, and with a carefulness she has never known before, begins to peel it away. Her hands shake as she does so, pulling herself away from the heated kiss; her forehead resting on his. She places the scarf gently to her side, letting it lay in a lumpy pile.

“That’s okay?” She whispers, looking for confirmation.

He smiles at her; a sweet, heartbreaking smile. It’s his rarest one; the one where his lips quirk up slightly, and his eyes crinkle and it’s like she’s looking at him for the first time. As if she’s looking at the boy who used to be there, the boy she didn’t get the chance to know. The boy who was… a boy.

“That’s okay.” He says to her. “With you, it’s always okay.”

She loves him still. She loves him everywhere, and every time. His eyes look like the night sky and she understands this; that she could not live without him.

She tries to calm her heart and tries to keep her fingers still as she undoes the buttons of his shirt; unfastening them one by one, as quickly as she can. He shrugs it off of him when she’s finished, and let’s her hands roam around his –

Oh. Eren realizes. Oh.

His abdominals are rock hard under her fingers, a fine set of eight or even more. Her own stomach is set ablaze and there is a quiet tension in her; a feeling that she is overcome.

It becomes his turn now, with his hands slipping up from underneath her shirt up to her chest. He stops, almost hesitant, but Eren urges him, rocking her body closer to his hands and he removes away the shirt from her, discarding it to the side. He parts from her mouth, leaning back to see her with the help of the faint moonlight that seeps through the open window.

She doesn’t wear a bra; Eren never has had the need to. She isn’t particularly well-endowed as compared to the other girls, but it saves her from the trouble of having to suffer in the confines of wires. Mikasa stares at her chest, and Eren feels herself growing shy. She turns away from his look, but then, he has his hands on her breast, encompassing them and feeling them through; stroking and massaging, pinching her nipple in between his fingers which leads out a soft gasp from Eren.

He brings his head down, level to her left breast, and kisses the areola. He then slowly takes her breast into his mouth, tongue lapping over the nipple. Days ago, when Eren had touched herself there to wash herself, she had felt nothing. There was no excitement, no heat, no overwhelming urge then. But she feels it now, and the feeling becomes tenfold when Mikasa stretches onto her, his hardness expectant through his pants.

She moans as he moves to her other breast; nipping and tugging at the teat. His mouth is hot on her chest, and Eren can’t help the sounds that escape from her throat. It doesn’t sound like her, she dully realizes. She has never sounded like this; needing and wanting. Another situation occurs, one that has only ever happened on the rarest of occasions. Eren can feel herself getting wet, and it gets to the point where she can’t take it anymore. She pushes Mikasa away from her breast as she tries to tug away her pants.

He notices; of course he does. He replaces her hands with his own, and frees her legs away from the trousers, hands ghosting over her underwear and she groans.

“Oh, Mikasa,” She says, not caring how much of a beggar she sounds. “Mikasa please,” She rocks her pelvis up to his hand.

It’s silent for a moment, and then a quiet, “Okay,” from Mikasa and he disappears.

It takes Eren a while to find out where he is. Once he is face to face with her Venus, his tongue is almost immediately on the fabric of her underwear, Eren swears that she almost sees stars. He kisses her core through her panties which are already drenched, buries his nose in a little, taking in her scent, and then, with one of his fingers, he discards her underwear and spreads her legs even further apart.

She is dizzy with emotion and almost yells in relief when Mikasa finally presses his tongue against her. She almost buckles and loses control, but she takes it back, trying her best to breathe as normally as she can.

“You’re perfect,” She hears Mikasa say. “You’re so perfect, Eren. You’re beautiful, especially like this.”

“Heh,” Eren says, almost coyly. “Really?”

“You taste,” and Mikasa takes one long lick, stretching up all the way to the bud that makes her go hazy. “You taste good.”

“Oh?” She says, fighting off the redness that threatens to engulf her.

“So, good,” and it’s as though he isn’t speaking to her. Lost in this world of his tongue on her pussy.

He does something different, and inserts his tongue into her, making little thrusts in and out of her as his hand makes it to her clit, rubbing the bud in slow circles. He doesn’t stop once and Eren has to grab a hold of his hair to keep her from losing herself. She doesn’t know what she says, all she knows is that it is Mikasa’s name on her lips, begging him to never stop, to allow her blissful release.

“Please, I’m so close,” she weeps. And then –

Her orgasm comes down onto her, rippling through her body in large waves. She pressing Mikasa faces to her pussy, riding out the effects until she is nothing left but a heaving mess. Her body still shakes afterwards, and she feels the after-effects as she stretches her legs; trying desperately to relive the pleasure.

She collapses down on the blanket, her breathing coming in short pants. Her hair is matted to her forehead, stuck by sweat and Mikasa moves to gently sweep them aside, caressing her cheek and leaving long, sweet kisses all over her face as she sighs.

“Love you,” He says, murmuring between kisses. “Love you, so, so much.”

“Yeah,” Eren says, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. “I love you too.”

The information given to her is not new, but the implication of it is. She never thought about love in its romantic concepts, but now her stomach flutters as she thinks about Mikasa and the love they both created today. The love that they have revealed to each other.

She caresses his arms, hand moving down to his thigh where his hardness is still present. She gently touches; encompassing his length through the barrier of his trousers, moving up and down very slowly.

“You don’t have to do that,” she hears him say, turning his gaze away from her shyly. “I’ll be fine. Being here with you… that’s enough for me. You’ve given me so much.”

“But I want to give you more,” she protests, mouth pressing against the hollow base of his throat. “This is what I want. I want you, Mikasa. You’re so beautiful and I want you.”

It’s changed, somehow. The atmosphere that had once been set a flame is now – tamer. Calm. She knows what she wants now, and it’s not just Mikasa’s body. It’s him. Him in all his glory, in all his shame.

“Okay,” He says, quietly. “Okay.”

She lets him push her down, laying on her back as she looks up to him, and she swears that for a moment, he was made of moonlight.

He’s unzipping his pants, and she notices how his hands tremble and shake. It gives her relief in a way. He is just as nervous as she is. She brings her foot up to his thigh, moving up and down his legs to provide him a comfort of some sort.

‘Don’t be nervous.’ She wants to say. ‘Don’t ever be nervous.’

He places his hand on her raised leg, stroking it in appreciation. Time doesn’t stop then, as much as she wishes for it to, and in a few moments his pants and his underwear are shoved away unremembered, and Eren comes face to face with his penis.

With the help of the moonlight that illuminates the dark room, she can see it completely clearly. It stands rigid and long, with the tip leaking out a bead of come, and Eren can only think of one thing.

_‘Wow. That is a really pretty slug.’_

He moves towards her, hovering just a few inches above, fingers grabbing her face delicately. She can feel him at her entrance, and she’s already wet, already aching. Her legs have draped themselves over the back of his thighs and her hands move from his neck to his back; feeling the strong, steady muscles that lay beneath the skin. They keep moving downwards, until the muscles turn soft – yet firm. His ass, Eren observes, is smooth and pert, and it is probably her favourite thing about him.

He enters into her with a groan that he tries to quiet down by mouthing at her shoulder. Eren gives a small gasp; the feeling is so unusual, so foreign to her, but it feels nice. Like she’s being filled, she remarks. She thinks about how the girls were so wrong in their theories; how Hannah must not have done it right because this, it doesn’t hurt. It’s the opposite really. She’s filled with Mikasa and Eren feels lovely.

“Am I hurting you?” He immediately asks, his expression turning to one of concern.

It takes a beat of silence for her to answer. “No,” She says, completely dazed down; so much so that she can’t be bothered about how her voice sounds. It sounds – dirty, like how a prostitute might sound. “Feels good.”

He takes her answer for what it is, and starts moving. It’s slow at first; as if he’s controlling himself, but they both make due during that time; tongues touching the other, his warm, skillful mouth on her breast. The heat rises again, and Eren is in awe of his movements, the ones that cause that friction in her that makes her so needy, so deprived.

His thrusts in her turn fast, and all she can think of is finally, finally, finally. She grabs onto his back, leaving welts and crescents on the skin, and mumbling out words she has never said. At least, not in this context.

“Mmhhm, perfect, perfect Mikasa, keep going like this. Just like that.” The sound of skin slapping skin; the obscenity that’s fresh in the air, she doesn’t care. Eren has never known how much she has wanted this, how good this feels. She wonders why she deprived herself of this for so long.

“Eren- “Mikasa bites out, head digging into the crook of her shoulder. “So warm… Eren… I’m so close. So close…”

“Fuck, Mikasa,” she throws her head back. “Fuck, come in me, come in me, come in me please!”

He makes a sound she has never heard before. A whimper, a little whine that escape from his mouth, and he starts going in hard. Harder than she expected; as hard as she ever wanted him to be.

She doesn’t know when her orgasm hits her until she feels her body rise, stretch and shake. Her internal wall clamping against Mikasa’s cock, taking a hold of everything in its way. She doesn’t know how loud she shouts; her ears deaf and without tune. All she knows is that she had said Mikasa’s name over and over again; a whisper of her lips, a kiss with tongue.

Somewhere in between, he comes too. She knows because she feels his seed inside of her, spreading to her core. He’s exceptionally beautiful when he comes; ruthless and uninhibited. She has never seen him like this. Cool, calm Mikasa, now a mess at her feet. She can’t talk about that though, there are many things that she has done tonight that have made her question herself. But alas, those are thoughts for another day.

They keep still like this for a long time. All that is left is them; the mingling of their breaths, the rise and fall of their chests.

“Eren,” Mikasa says, still a bit disoriented. “I love you.”

She smiles tenderly, her hands buried in the softness of his hair. “I love you more.” It’s a true statement, and it doesn’t make her feel afraid to say it out loud. She loves this weird, unusual boy. She’ll shout it to the world if she has to.

“Not possible.” he mumbles, picking up his head and rolling over to his side.

“Hey,” She says.

“Yeah?”

“You have a nice cock.”

“Eren!” He turns away from her, embarrassed.

“What? It’s true. By the way, where did you learn to do… all of this? Especially the thing with your mouth?”

He looks up at the ceiling, as if remembering something he’d rather forget. “Armin’s curiosity knows no boundaries.”

Eren scrunches up her nose; half weirded out and half shocked. “Thanks. I’m never going to be able to look at Armin in the eyes ever again.”

“You’re telling me,” he says, moving closer to her and resting his head right above her breast. “I think I went through a crisis when I found out.”

“Awh, poor Mikasa,” she laughs, breathlessly. “Well, better you than me.”

“Hmm, that’s true. Hey,”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want this to end.”

“It won’t,” she assures him, kissing the top of his head. “I’ll make sure it won’t.”

They both know that they aren’t talking about this moment. They’re talking about the moments to come in the future. The moments that will remain a constant in both their lives; something Eren will make sure of.

They lay in each other’s arms, legs tangled and fingers intertwined. They watch on silently as the blue hue of the room vanishes, replaced with the yellow beginnings of dawn. But in between that moment, where twilight began; she swears that he was made of moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!!!!!!!!!!! Honestly, I still can't believe how i managed to have this fucking completed instead of the shitload of essays i have to do. anyways, if you liked it please review!! oh, also i made a ko-fi account which i'll put on my bio here so if you liked my writing and if you wanna motivate me to write more eremika, well, a few couple of dollars should do the trick ;)
> 
> (please donate to my ko-fi account. i am a uni student who feels terrible about mooching off of her parents and is in desperate need of some cash. any support would be much appreciated. also, you can find my ko-fi link either in my profile on here or on my tumblr page which is: mikasaserens)


End file.
